


The Adventures of Dadwin: Halloween

by imperativa



Series: The Adventures of Dadwin [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dadwin, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, loki and cap, need i say more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperativa/pseuds/imperativa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween at the Smith household was the best holiday of the year</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Dadwin: Halloween

Halloween at the Smith household was the best holiday of the year. Not only did Erwin get to throw candy at random children, but it gave him a chance to show off his Captain America costume.

He put another chocolate bar in a child’s pumpkin bucket with an exclamation of: “HAPPY HALLOWEEN, CHILDREN! DON’T FORGET TO BRUSH YOUR TEETH TONIGHT, HO HO HO.”

Bouncing a 7 month old Eren (who was dressed as a little yellow duckling) on his hip, Levi whacked Erwin on his arm. “Goddammit, Erwin. It’s not Christmas. Captain America doesn’t say ‘ho ho ho.’”

“AND LOKI DOESN’T HAVE A PRECIOUS BABY DUCK IN HIS ARMS,” Erwin smirked at his husband. Levi glared down at his Loki costume. Erwin INSISTED that he wore it (“YOU LOOK AS ANGRY AS HIM, LEVI,” he told him earlier as they got ready for the evening).

Erwin took said duck from Levi and held him up like Simba from The Lion King. “NEIGHBORS, THIS IS MY PRECIOUS BABY DUCKLING. ISN’T HE THE CUTEST DUCK THAT EVER DID QUACK?” Baby Eren gurgled from his father’s large hands.

“Stop that, you insane shit,” Levi growled and grabbed the baby from Erwin’s grasp and held him to his chest. “Shouldn’t you be watching Mikasa and Armin?” Their 6 and 4 year old children seemed to be missing from their yard.

Erwin swiveled around and smiled at his smaller husband. “THEY’RE RIGHT OVER THERE WITH THE BRAUN BOY, SEE?” He pointed to their neighbor’s house across the street. There sat the Hulk (Reiner, no doubt), who was holding hands with Rapunzel and Iron Man. The three children were sifting through their sacks of candy and giggling.

Levi squinted at the Disney Princess and Avenger and almost strangled the blond. “Erwin, I swear on all that is holy.”

Erwin gave him a questioning look. This time, it was Levi’s turn to yell.

“WHY IS ARMIN WEARING RAPUNZEL?”


End file.
